The present invention relates to a device for producing televised pictures having charge transfer matrixes.
At present a television picture is analyzed by an "interlaced line scan" of the matrix, whereby a picture is subdivided into two half-pictures obtained by successive scans of alternate lines of the matrix. To obtain a good picture resolution, it is necessary to increase the number of pixels (picture elements) or elementary modules formed by the intersection of lines and columns of the matrix. As it is either difficult or impossible to reduce the dimensions of the elementary module or pixel, the increase in the number of pixels inevitably leads to an increase in the probability of errors being present, due to a necessarily larger semiconductor surface area, so that the efficiency of production is reduced and production costs are very high.